The Next Heros Of Mobias
by Fither
Summary: when sonic and the gang need help a group of young mobians rise up to help
1. Chapter 1

{Authors note- this story is in a parallel universe to Idalia's story "the darkness within". Were in this story metal Sonic never came in to play so the darkness never gets awakened. I will be barrowing her characters Sonia and Pyre in her story they both have Blazes pyro kinases and don't have their father's speed but for the purpose of this story I am giving Sonia her father's speed. Also I will be making cream younger, well I say younger but I don't know how old she really is, so that she is the same age as Sonia and Pyre ten years old.}

Sonic ran in to the new control room of Eggman's newest base. "Hey Eggman looks like you need a new base…" sonic said with a smile "again."

"Sonic would you stop blowing up my basses." Said angrily "do you know how hard it is to build these things while trying to keep it a secret, although I could do it a few more times." Eggman said then turned in his chair so his back was facing sonic.

"Not this time Eggman, this time you're going to and saying there."

Eggman started to laugh "ho ho ho, so you think I'm going to jail do you."

Sonic activated the chaos emeralds and grabbed Eggman's arm and went to fly away with him, but when he did, Eggman's arm fell off. Sonic stopped and looked at what he held in his hand he was surprised to see a robotic arm on his hand. Sonic flew around to see Eggman in the face and instead of eyes there was a countdown five seconds left on the clock. Which wasn't a problem especially since he was in supersonic mode, he had but Pyre and Sonia.

They were out of range of the blast, but they might get hit by shrapnel. Sonic moved as fast as he could to get to his children. The bomb soon blew up, parts of the base was flying everywhere. Sonic found his kids quickly.

Sonia was carrying her brother on her back, she wasn't very strong but strong enough to carry her brother even though carrying him slowed her down greatly. But if there three thing sonic ever taught them it's never turn back when something important is on the line nor leave behind something important and everyone is important.

Pyre, while on his sister's back, was shooting the debris out of the air but, since he was in experienced enough he missed every other shot.

A big piece of debris landed rate in front of Sonia, and since she couldn't stop in time she ran in to it head on knocking both her and her brother out. Another big piece of debris was headed right for them.

Sonic thought, "Getting to them and get them out should be easy since I am in supersonic mode." But just then supersonic mode wore off. Sonic fell to the ground, he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to his kids. He started to push his limits when he tripped. He skipped and bounced across the land and landed on his face.

Sonic looked up in time to see a huge blast of fire send the piece of debris back to ward Eggman's base. Sonic rolled over on to his back and let out a sigh of relief. Then Sonic's eyes shot open because Pyre was still unconscious, which means that blaze had intervened and if Blaze had intervened it meant that Sonic was in trouble, big trouble. He got up and ran to his kids Blaze was already holding Sonia in her arms, she was still unconscious.

Blaze looked up from Sonia's face and at sonic "I can't believe that you would take our kids to face Eggman," Blaze said vary angrily.

Sonic looked down at Pyre and picked him up, "Sorry, I had no one to look after them and they really wanted to come…" sonic paused for a second, "I thought they were a safe distance away."

"Come on let's take them to Tales he'll know if their okay." Sonic and Blaze started walking to Tales' place when Blaze said, "You know you're still in trouble right?"

"Oh, yes I know." Sonic replied.

This is not the end, but you figured that didn't you.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months after the destruction of Eggman's base.

"No," Shadow told sonic.

"Oh come on just for an hour or so, while I check this Eggman lead." Sonic insisted.

"Why don't you ask Amy to look after them?" Shadow asked.

"I did, she has another date with silver tomorrow," Sonic answered.

"Knuckles."

"Date with Rouge."

"Tales."

"He's inventing and last time he was inventing something it blew up his work shop, would you want your kids there."

"Fare point."

Shadow passed to think for a second when he heard. "Oh, Shadow." Shadow looked up to see Blaze, Sonia, Pyre and Cream walking up the hill to where he was standing. "Are you the one that Sonic got to watch the kids."

Shadow looked around but sonic wasn't there. He had been tricked into watching the kids.

"I hope you don't mind watching Cream as well." Blaze told him.

The twins, Sonia and Pyre started to act up. They were arguing about something, Shadow couldn't figure out what about. Cream walked up the hill rubbing her eye.

Shadow said "What," and stretched out a hand towards Blaze but, she was gone. Shadow looked at the twin, they were still arguing. Then he looked over at cream, she had walked up the hill and had fallen asleep under a tall oak tree. "Well at least one of you will be easy to look after," Shadow said to himself.

Pyre and Sonia stop arguing for a second and just stared at each other for a second. Then pyre said, "Target practise."

"You mean dodging practise," Sonia said with a smile.

"Different words with the same meaning," Pyre said.

Sonia speeded away just in time to avoid a fireball. She ran behind him and pushed him forward and said "Come on, you can do better than that."

Sonia ran around wile Pyre tried to hit her with a fireball.

"Hey, Pyre don't shoot were she is shoot where she's going ti be." Shadow shouted.

Pyre shot ahead of Sonia and hit her, "And to think I've been trying to make my fireballs fly faster this entire time."

"Hey Shadow, can I have a tip too?" Sonia asked.

"Sure, I'll show you how to turn fast while maintaining both speed and control," Shadow told her. Shadow ran around and showed her how to do this. After showing her he stopped and asked, "do you get it?"

"Yep" she replied.

And then they were back at it again, "Maybe looking after them won't be so hard after all."

Just after Shadow said those words some of Eggman's robots attacked. Since Shadow got cot up in teaching the kids, the robots were able to get close. They grabbed Shadow and Sonia by the arms and lifted them off the ground so they couldn't run. Pyre was blasting a few, he shot one of the ones holding Sonia but, another took its place. Two came up behind Pyre and grabbed him. There were eight robots left, two for each Mobian. Cream was still asleep at the top of the hill two of robots were headed for her.

"Cream run," Shadow yelled.

Cream woke up looked around and saw the robots coming at her she got up and stated running, but the robots were fast then her so they quickly cot up with her. They were about to grab her when a dark blue flash appeared put a hole in the chests of the robot's chests. Then it hid in some bushes, and then it came out and took out the rest. After taking out all of the robots it ran up the tall oak tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Mean wile {while the robots were attack on Shadow and the others.}

"It was fun thank you for your time," Silver told Amy.

"No problem," she responded, "so same time next week."

"Definitely, assuming that Eggman doesn't come up with a crazy plan by then," Silver said with confidence.

Just then robots dropped from the trees and attacked Amy and Silver. "You gist had to say something didn't you," Amy remarked as she broke robots with her hammer.

"Sorry," Silver apologized as he destroyed some robots.

One of Eggman's robots was about to grab Amy from behind when something attacked the robots from behind with a big hammer. The person who had helped them was a silver coullared, female hedgehog with long pink hair holding a big red hammer.

"Hi," the young hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" Silver and Amy asked.

"I will explain latter," the young hedgehog said.

"That hammer looks familiar," Amy paused for a second, "that is mine isn't it."

"Well I went to your house looking for you and I then I heard the..."

"Never mined just give it here," Amy said as she took it.

The young hedgehog looked at the ground "Do you two know anywhere me and my brothers can stay for the night, it starting to get cold at night?"

"Don't you have a house our parents?" Silver asked.

"If they did, do you think she'd ask." Amy told him. "We'll talk to the others and see if we can find somewhere to stay."

"Really!"

Mean wile… again

Tails was in his work shop working on a new invention when he heard Eggman's robots. He rolled out from under his invention and grabbed a big wrench. He went around the corner holding the wrench high above his head screaming. Then he stopped when he saw a black bat with yellow ears standing over disassemble robots.

The bat bent over and picked up a black hat with spots for his ears to go in to, so that his were still up but concealed in the hat. "Oh, hi."

"Who are you?" Tales Asked.

"Good Question, what's the answer that doesn't get me in trouble?" The bat asked.

"Hey Tales," came Amy's voice over the radio, "meat us on the hill with the tall oak tree."

"Which one?" Tales asked.

"The one we all was meat by," Amy said a little annoyed.

"Okay, I'll be rate there." Tales told her. "Come on you can come to."

{And back at the hill}

"Hey are you getting hungry up there," cream said to whatever went up the tree. "Here you can have half of my sandwich if you want." Cream ripped her sandwich in half and held it high above her head.

In a flash of dark blue the sandwich was gone. A black figure moved high in the oak started to come down but changed its mind and went back up.

"Hey Shadow you got here quick," Silver yelled.

"I was already here when you guys called," Shadow told him.

"What's Cream doing?" Amy asked.

"She's trying to make friend with the person hiding in the tree," Shadow explained.

"I need this for a second," the young silver hedgehog said as she took Amy's hammer. Then ran up to the tree and hit it as hard as she could.

"Do you really think that I will lose my balance that easy?" came a voice in the tree, Then shortly after a dark blue hedgehog dropped out of the tree.

"No but it got you out of the tree didn't it," she answered.

The young dark blue hedgehog just glared at her. "who are your new friends?" He questioned.

"The originals!" she said excitedly.

"Well you sound exited." He said vary not excited.

"Wouldn't you if you found yours?" she asked.

"I did and…"

"What do you mean by originals?" Amy asked.

"Well were clone," the dark blue one explained.

"Eggman has perfected his cloning ability," she started to explained in more detail. "He was the first one of us to be made and I was the second and…"

"Hey, guys you're here you're here," shouted the black bat with yellow ears. "I found one of my originals."

"He was the third," she finished.

"But you said "originals" as in more than one," Amy questioned. "I thought clones only us one person's d-n-a."

"That doesn't actually work for more than a few days that is." The bat explained. "but if you use two different people's it make a long term clone that like any other person. You can use any gender d-n-a both boy or both girl or boy and girl. Although it's a bit of a gamble, you never know what you're going to get. You could get someone like him totally not trusting, or someone like her vary energetic, or someone like me, smart and skilled in martial arts."

"So who are your originals?" Tales asked.

"Mine are Silver and Amy," the silver coullard one said.

"Shadow and Sonic," said the dark blue one.

"And mine are Rouge and Tales."

"Where are knuckles and rouge?" Silver asked.

Just then knuckles came running in "Eggman's got rouge

{Author's note - please let me know what you think of my story so far. I'm on my third chapter and no one has let me know. Plus its my first story on this site so some healthy criticism would be nice.}


	4. Chapter 4

"What, how?" Amy Asked.

"Robots attacked us on our date," Knuckles explained.

"Well sonic went to find Eggman's base maybe he'll see her there," Shadow suggested.

"How did you know that Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Why do you think I'm stuck with the kids," Shadow answered.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, there were a lot of robots," Blaze explained. "Why are we here any was Amy didn't tell me anything."

"Well at first I called us all here so that we could find these three a place to stay for a bit, but then Knuckles came in saying that rouge had been captured and know we're talking about how Sonic might find her at the base he went to." Amy explained.

"Where's Creams mom?" Blaze asked. "She'd probably take them in."

"I know I was waiting for her before I brut it up," Amy explained.

"Why are you standing so close to me?" the dark blue hedgehog asked Cream.

"Will you be my friend?" Cream asked.

There was a second of silence then came the answer "No," he said vary blunt.

Cream ears drooped and she looked down and said, "Oh," then walked away.

His sister elbowed him and said, "Be nice."

The dark blue hedgehog just rolled his eye. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he fell to his knees and then to his hand and knees while letting out a small yell of pain.

"What, what is it?!" Blaze asked.

"Oh, don't worry there's nothing you can do," said the bat.

"But what's happening?" Amy asked.

"Well," the bat pause for a second to think how to explain. "When you're a clone your d-n-a is un stable, at first. When you're in the pod it stabilizes. But sonic destroyed the base before he was finished. His d-n-a will still stabilize its self in small burst that happen frequently but, it will hurt."

"Ahh," another yell of pain came from the dark blue hedgehog.

"A lot," He added.

The dark blue hedgehog's arms gave way and he fell on his stomach and got the red parts that shadow has. "Well did anything change with me physical appearance?" he asked as he lifted himself back to his feet.

"Uh, yah you know have those red strips that Shadow has," the silver hedgehog said.

"Hi I'm Cream what's your name?" Cream asked the silver hedgehog.

"I don't have a name yet," she told her. "See Eggman never named us just C.1 C.2 C.3. I guess we should pick names shouldn't we."

"It would be help full wouldn't it," the bat added.

"I choose…" the Silver hedgehog pause for a second, "Gwen."

"Hmm, Jason I'll go with Jason," the bat declared then he looked over at the dark blue hedgehog, who was standing there with his eye closed. "Hey you're standing normally you pass out after five minutes of a d-n-a attack." Just then a slight breeze came and then the dark blue hedgehog fell flat on his face. "hmm maybe you didn't stay conches."


	5. Chapter 5

When the dark blue hedgehog woke up he saw Gwen standing in the corner. She was now wearing a black jean jacket, blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "Do you like my new clothes; the old dress wasn't really my style," she asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" he asked.

"No, I want you to lie and make me feel good," she said sarcastically.

"I don't care," he replied.

"yah, that's what I thought you would say," she told him. "The others were wondering if you had chosen a name yet."

"No I haven't," he answered.

"Okay but then I'm calling you by your coullar."

"Whatever."

Gwen started to leave when she remembered that Jason had a question for him. "Oh, by the way Jason and Tales are making us some equipment, and they were wondering if there were any weapons or armor that you wanted."

"A sword and gauntlets," he answered.

"Why do you want that?"

"I think Eggman got the d-n-a from Lancelot, who is shadow from another world so they share the somd-n-a, and from when sonic was in the world that Lancelot is from, or just after he left," he explained.

"Okay I'll tell them," she told her. "Hello Cream's Mom."

"Hello Gwen," Cream mom's said as she walked paused Gwen and in to the room. "I've brought you lunch." The dark blue hedgehog sat up as Cream's Mom put the tray on the bed.

"Say thank you!" Gwen yelled from down stairs.

"How do you know that didn't?" he asked

"Because I know you," she replied.

"Thank you," he said to Cream's Mom as he picked up the tray and started to eat.

"You're welcome," she said. "You know you hurt my Cream."

"Did I fall on her or something?"

"Emotionally not physically."

"This is because I said that no to being her friend isn't it," he said emotionlessly. "You know she will have to learn that not everyone wants to be friends."

"Why don't you trust anyone?" Cream's Mom asked.

"Because all I can see is what's wrong in life, the injustice," he paused for a moment. "The injustice caused by other people to further their own wants. If you don't know the person they could easily be one of those people, there for you can't trust them and I you can't trust them then you can't be friends."

"Some time you just have to take a risk it all in order to get more then you ever had," she said as she started to leave the room.

"I suppose Sonic and the others took a risk to go look for Rouge. Leaving shortly after I passed out, which means they have been gone for quite a while. Maybe the risk that they to for a friend had a too high a cost. mite of cost them their lives."

As Cream's Mom left she had a look of disgust, fear and sorrow all but one was for the boy in her spare bed room. The disgust for making his point in such a cruel way, the sorrow because if he keeps living like this he will never have a friend and he will live alone and no one should have to do that, and the fear was for sonic and the others as she realized that he might be right they might be dead. She shook her head and started to think about something ells.

The dark blue hedgehog ate his meal and fell back a sleep. He was awakened by a commotion outside. He looked out the window and saw blaze helping knuckles to words the house while limping herself. The dark blue hedgehog got up and ran down stars to see what had happened.

"He was waiting for us the whole thing was a trap. Me and knuckles were the only once to get away," Blaze explained.

"Mom what about dad?" Pyre asked.

Blaze brought her children close and told them, "Eggman has him but I promise I will get him back. OW!"

Tale looked up from Blaze's ankle and said, "Not on this ankle, sorry Blaze but your ankle is broken."

"Ma-maybe Jason, dark blue and I could find them," she said rather sheepishly.

"I can't ask you or allow you to put your salves in danger," she told Gwen.

"Hmm, good thing you can't stop us," Gwen said then turned. "Blue boy, come on we're going to go looking for everyone."

"I'll pass," he said.

"No you won't and I'll give one reason why," she paused for a second as she pulled out a big red and white coulored hammer. "New high tech hammer that I really want to us."

"Okay let get going," he said jumping to his feet.

"That's more like it," she said.

"Dark here these are for you," Jason said as he handed the dark blue hedgehog a pair of gauntlets and a sword, that had a rose red handle and hand guard with a black blade. "The glove are strong enough to block some attacks but not super strong once, while the sword's sheath is two magnets so that you can put it on your back, and has a laser sharp edge."

"Don't you mean razor sharp edge, and this has the dullest edge I've ever seen!" he exclaimed.

"Push the button then tell me it's dull," he said.

He pushed the button and a rose red laser edge appeared on the sword. Not only was it a laser, so it could cut through almost anything, but if it was made of metal it would be super sharp. "Nice!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Blaze yelled, "I can't let you put your selves in danger."

"Then stop us," the dark blue hedgehog suggested.

"I will," Blaze went to stand up but then fell from the pain in her ankle.

"That's what I thought," the dark blue hedgehog said.

"Hey relax Blaze it not like your kids are going with them," Knuckles told her.

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Sonia said. "Pyre what do you think?"

"Let's go," he said. Pyre and Sonia ran to catch up with the others.

Blaze looked at Knuckles and glared at him.

Knuckles gave a smile that seemed to scream "please don't kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

{I just did a bit of research, which I should have done earlier, so something ells you should is that in this story tails is closer to being the same age as sonic but he is still younger and everyone is older significantly older than they are in the games}

The kids now running through the woods, with the dark blue hedgehog leading the rest through the woods, tracking the path that Blaze and knuckles took on their way back. They soon came into a clearing but they could tell that it wasn't always a clearing. Do to a big fight and lots of explosions thatpushed aside or blown away all the trees.

"I'd ask what you think happened here…" Pyre said. "but I feel like I already know the answer. One big fight between everyone and Eggman."

"Well if there's one thing that you guys know how to do, it's put up a good fight," said the dark blue hedgehog.

"Hey, we can do more than fight," Sonia said aggravated.

"Really, I haven't see you people do anything else successfully," he said, "maybe you could enlighten me."

"Tales is a great teacher, and he can make and fix things," Sonia said.

"Knuckles can dig and feigned things," Pyre added "Vector's a good detective, Espio's good with stealth, Sonic and Blaze both of them are good leader and good parents, Vanilla and her daughter Cream are the most caring and kindness people you will ever meat. See we can do more than fight."

"You have even experienced those two's kindness. No matter how hard you try not to see it because of distrust," Sonia told him.

"I think they were move through the air," said the dark blue hedgehog. "Jason can you take a look above the trees and see if you can see anything."

Jason nodded then flew up and looked around "I think I see a building in the distance."

"Okay, lead the way," said dark blue.

"Hey blue how are you so good at tracking?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know maybe Eggman showed me how to do it when I was still in the pod," he answered.

They fallowed Jason as he lead the way to the building. Every now and again he would fly up and see if they were still heading the right way, eventually the reached a tall metal building.

"Not vary indiscreet is he," Jason said.

"No normally when he's trying to be discreet he builds under water or ground but not this time," Explained Sonia.

"Okay now we just need to find away in any ideas?" Pyre asked.

"We could try to break down the door," suggested Gwen, "but the door is probable really thick so that will probably take a wail. Plus we have no idea how much time we have so speed is everything."

"I could try to hack the password box might take some time though but definitely less then beating in the door," he suggested.

"That is the beast idea jet, go ahead and do it," said dark blue.

Jason nodded and ran to the box took off the box cover and started to get to work. As he started working a bunch of robots dropped in. "That was not me," he said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Who ells could it have been," Pyre said.

"He's right look there's a video up there," the dark blue hedgehog pointed out.

"Well if you could work as fast as possible that would be nice," Sonia said.

Jason got back to work as the others fought. Dark blue bulled of his sword and turned on the blade and ran at the robots. Gwen pulled out her hammer and destroyed any robot that went near Jason, while Sonia and Pyre took out the robots the way there parents do, Pyre with his flames and Sonia with her speed.

After they defeated all the robots Pyre said, "Well that was easy." Just after he said that 4 more robots dropped in.

One of the robots had a sword just like the one tales and Jason made and speed to match, another one had had a hammer just like the one that Gwen has, the thread one was using fire to in circle its feet, and the last one was just fast Sonia level of fast.

The robots ran at the person whose powers matched their own. When dark blue was fighting his robot, every move was countered whether or not it was him striking. It was the same for all of them every move was countered no one could land a hit.

Eventually Sonia yelled," How are we supposed to beat ourselves?"

"Were not," dark blue said to himself. "Pyre switch," he yelled. He ran towards Pyre then when he got close he slide and bent over. Pyre rolled over his back and hit the dark blue double with all the fire he could. When dark blue stood up he cut the Pyre bot in half vertically and the spun and cut him in half horizontally.

Sonia and Gwen looked at each other and nodded. Sonia ran past Gwen then jumped and curled up in a ball and went straight through the Gwen bot. Gwen turn and basically played baseball us the Sonia bot as the ball.

Gwen turned and looked at Sonia and said, "What do you think home run."

Sonia looked at Gwen and nodded.

"I've got it," yelled Jason, and when he did the big doors opened and there was a giant robot standing there.

"Oh, come on can't we just catch a break," Pyre yelled.

Gwen dropped her hammer and stretched her hands out in front of her with her palms facing down ward and all the shrapnel from all the other robots started to float. Then she closed her hands and all the shrapnel pointed its self at the robot, then she hit her fists together and all the shrapnel drove its self in to the robot. The robot fell flat on its face. Gwen's arms fell by her side and she stumbled backwards.

Then the robot blow up and the explosion sent Gwen flying. Pyre ran and jumped and caught Gwen out of the air when he hit the ground he slid back ward a few feet. He knelt down with Gwen in his arms and said, "Come on wake up, wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gwen, Gwen!" shouted Pyre.

"Not going to lie that hurt," Gwen said as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Sonia.

"It would seem that when I us my telekinetic ability it drains my strength," Gwen explained. "Rate now I can't even move my air, it feels like a lead weights."

"You probably used your telekinetic ability wrong," Jason said.

"How do you us a telekinetic ability wrong?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know ask silver he'll probable know," Jason said defensively.

"I think I can stand," said Gwen, as she tried to stand. She quickly got to her feet then said "well it seem like the effects are only temporary."

"Good otherwise you would have slowed us down," said dark blue.

"Really that's what you're worried about," Sonia said annoyed.

The dark blue hedgehog looked at her for a second then said "Yah, now come on we need to get going before more robots come."

They followed dark blue as they went through the many hall ways and running in to many robots. "Do you even know where you're going?!" Pyre yelled.

"No, no I don't," said the dark blue hedgehog slightly aggravated.

"Then we could be going in cycles for all we know," said Sonia calmly.

The dark blue hedgehog and his fist shot out to his right hitting the wall and leaving a small indent. "We are going in circles," when he said this the others looked up and saw the door where they started. "We're back where we started." Drack blue said angry.

"Well that's great," said Gwen, "anyone ells got an idea?"

"I do," said Jason as he started to take a part a robot.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Well I figured in order for the robots not to get lost they must have a map in their memory banks," he explained. "Now the trick is finding it… and… there… we go." As he finish a hologram map appeared. "Yes, now let's see if I can find where they are." Five dots appeared on the map, all in the same room.

"Nicely done," Sonia said.

"Thank you," Jason replied. Just then three more dots appeared on the map." What the, what are those dots?"

"Those dots are Blaze, Tales, and Knuckles," came a voice from behind. Every turned around and saw a red cat with Knuckles's fists.

"So you're the clone of Blaze and Knuckle I take it then," said dark blue.

"Yes I am and this is the part when I take you three back the Eggman," he said pointing at the other clones.

"Not likely," Said Gwen and Jason as they got ready to fight.

"You two help Pyre and Sonia find everyone," said dark blue.

"What no you'll need our help," Said Gwen.

Jason looked at the dark blue hedgehog and shook his head, "come on Gwen let help the others," he said as he grabbed Gwen by the arm and ran after Pyre and Sonia.

"Are you sure that was smart now you're all alone," he said with a grin.

The dark blue hedgehog pulled out his sword and turned on the blade, "I fight better alone," he said then ran at him and swung his blade.

The red cat jumped out of the way and swung a flaming fist at him, but the hedgehog dodged his attack. "Almost forgot to ask have you come up with a name for yourself yet?" asked the hedgehog.

"How is that of any importance rate now?" he yelled as attacked once again.

"I was just curious," replied the hedgehog as he dodged the attack.

"If I tell you will you surrender?" he asked as he dodged a swing of the hedgehog's blade.

"Maybe," he answered as he attacked again.

"I have thought about it and I think that I would call myself Coal, Now give up," he yelled as he swung another flaming fist.

The hedgehog dodged the attack and said, "Sorry, but I don't give up," then he attacked again.

"You're beginning to be a thorn in my side you know that," said trying to hit the hedgehog again.

"A thorn eh," he said as he launched another attack.

"Yes a thorn," just then the cat threw some dirt in the hedgehog's eyes. He quickly leaped on top of the hedgehog knocking the blade from his hand, and holding down his left hand with his right hand. Coal the cat raised his left fist and brought it rocketing down toward the hedgehogs face.


	8. Chapter 8

{Author's note: I have taken advice and gotten a beta reader. Let me know how you like it.}

"Wait we shouldn't leave him to fight alone," Gwen said as she was being pulled along by Jason.

"I agree with Gwen," Sonia added.

"Normally I would too, but when he told us to leave I saw this look in his eye," Jason explained.

"What kind of look?" asked Pyre.

"It's hard to describe but I could tell that he was concerned about something I assumed that it was every one besides himself," Jason explained.

"In other words," Sonia continued, "despite the "I don't care about anyone" act was just an act."

"Yes," Jason replied.

"It is nice to finally understand the guy after running around with him for six months," Gwen said.

They ran in silence for a few minutes before Pyre asked, "Hey Jason, how close are we?"

They all stopped running for a moment as Jason checked the map to see where they were.

"It looks like we are exactly five levels under the room where sonic and the others are being held," Jason answered.

"Where is the nearest stair case or elevator?" asked Gwen

"It's over here," he said as he leaped up and flew to the nearest stair case.

Just before they got to the stairs, they ran into a new Metal Sonic and a new Emerl.

"This can't be good," said Gwen.

"Definitely not." Sonia told her, "It looks like Eggman has made a new Metal Sonic and Emerl."

"This is going to be one hard fight," Pyre said as flames encircled his feet.

"What kind of robots are they?" asked Jason.

"Metal Sonic has the speed of my dad," Sonia told them, "which is why I'm going to distract him while someone else comes up with a plan." Sonia ran off and started distracting Metal Sonic.

"What about the other one?" Gwen asked.

"Emerl will copy any move you use and use it against you," Pyre told her.

"That's all we needed to know," Gwen said as she ran at Emerl.

Jason flew in front of her and hit Emerl in the face, then Gwen hit him up in to the air where Jason hit him back to the ground just in time for Gwen to hit him into the wall. But Emerl caught the hammer and said "Skill copied," then he pulled the hammer out of Gwen's hands and hit her with it, then jumped up and hit Jason towards Pyre who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"I thought that you said he wouldn't be able to do that," Jason said.

"Eggman must have updated its system," Pyre explained.

"I have an idea," Gwen said now on one knee with her right hand on the ground and left hand on her other knee. "It may have an updated system but there's no way he can copy a pyrokinetic attack or a telekinetic."

"So your plan is for you and me to attack together," Pyre said.

"No for you to attack him I have to go help Sonia," she told him. "Oh and Jason when Pyre attacks him it will probably try to attack him back so keep him covered and only hit Emerl from behind."

Barely able to keep up with Metal Sonic, all Sonia was able to do was dodge his attacks. When one of Metal's attacks hit Sonia it sent her flying.

Gwen stepped in and caught Sonia before she hit the ground and set her on her feet.

"Did someone come up a plan to take down Metal?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, team work, let's go," Gwen responded.

"I don't think that you can keep up," Sonia told her.

"I'm going to try and use my telekinetic ability to fly at the same speed as you run," she explained.

"But doesn't your telekinetic ability drain your strength?" Sonia questioned.

"Yeah, but I have to try, this is our best shot," Gwen explained.

"Okay, but don't overdo it," Sonia demanded as she ran at Metal Sonic.

"I may not have a choice," Gwen whispered as she followed Sonia into battle.

Gwen followed Sonia as she ran straight at Metal Sonic. Sonia tried to hit him but he moved out of the way but then Gwen hit him into the wall. Gwen turned and looked at Emerl, who was proving quite adept at dodging Pyre's fire attack, and pulled her hammer from his hand with her telekinesis and went to hit Metal.

Metal Sonic jumped out of the way and hit Sonia in the stomach and sent her flying, then he ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach.

Gwen hit him with her telekinesis and used her hammer to pin him against the wall but most of her energy was already gone. It wasn't long before her telekinetic ability started to weaken so much that she couldn't hover in the air anymore and she fell to her knees.

Metal Sonic pushed her hammer away with such power that it hit Gwen and knocked her in to a very awkward and uncomfortable position. "Jason, Pyre help me," she cried out but they couldn't do to Emerl stopping them.

Metal Sonic ran up to Gwen and stopped beside her. He lifted on of his legs and was about to come down when a flash of dark blue appeared and Metal Sonic's leg was cut off then Metal Sonic's head fell and the hole robot crumpled up.

Gwen looked up and saw the dark blue hedgehog standing next to her.

When Pyre and Jason finally defeated Emerl the dark blue Sonia was starting to wake up and Gwen all most had all her strength back.

"So I assume that your fight with the other clone went well," Sonia said.

"Yeah I also found out that he prefers to be called Coal," he explained, "as in the rock not the name. I've also decided to use the name Thorn."

"Really, why Thorn and what happened to your right gantlet?" Pyre asked.

"It was something that he said to me, and I used it to block a flaming punch," Thorn explained. "I'm just glad that I got my hand out before it melted to my hand. Anyways how far are we from the others?"

"Directly five floors above us," answered Jason.

"Okay, let's get moving," said Thorn.

They all got up and started moving up the stairs. Once they got to the fifth floor they ran to the room where Sonic and the others were being held.

"Okay on the count of 3," Thorn told the others, "1-2-3!" Thorn yelled as he kicked in the door.

When they ran in they saw Sonic and the others in tubes. Coal was in the tube between Blaze and Knuckles, fully awake.

When Gwen and Jason entered the room they dropped to their knees and their hands shot straight to their ears while they were screaming.

"What, what is it?" asked Pyre.

Jason and Gwen both stood up. Gwen turned to Sonia and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Sonia!" Pyre yelled.

He had taken a step towards his sister when Jason cut him off and hit him in the face knocking him out


	9. Chapter 9

When Pyre woke up, he was tied to a pipe. He looked over and saw Gwen and Jason - they were now in pods, arranged in a semicircle - and Thorn was climbing into the only one still empty.

When Sonia woke up she was startled by the sight of the other three. She asked them "Why… why are you helping him?"

Thorn looked at her with a slight look of sorrow in his eyes, he was about to say something but Eggman interrupted "Because they have no choice! I have implanted them with little devices that control their minds! I am the master of their fates! hohoho..." Eggman laughed.

Thorn whipped around and pulled out his sword, and it stopped just an inch from Eggman neck. "You didn't do it to all of us," Thorn reminded him.

"Yes, sonic did destroy my base before that happened. But you still have to do as I say, because I am the only one who can stabilize your DNA!"

Thorn glared at him for a second before putting his sword away, then he climbed into the pod.

"Wait, I thought that his DNA would stabilize itself," Sonia said.

"That was a lie; I gave all of them false information like that," Eggman explained.

"What are you going do?" Pyre asked the villain.

"I'm going to drain all the power from your parents and transfer it to the clones, then your parents will die," he told them. "The only thing that will save the clones are the mind control devises I put in."

"But you said that Thorn doesn't have one!" Sonia shouted.

"Yes I did, and he will definitely die," Eggman said with a grin. As Eggman started up the machine - an impressive thing with pipes running out to each pod - Pyre tried to burn through the ropes that held him to the pipe.

When the machine started up, Thorn started to scream from pain that seeped into his entire body. A few seconds later, Gwen, Jason and Coal started to scream as well.

"It looks like their mind control devices were overloaded," Eggman said with a scowl. "I will have try and clone…" Eggman was cut off, because just at that moment, Cream flew out of a nearby air vent and kicked Eggman across the room.

Cream quickly pulled the control lever down to the large label marked "reverse." Slowly, the process was being undone, but the machine was still running. Slowly, the adults began to regain their strength back, and Thorn, Gwen, Coal, and Jason stopped screaming.

Eggman got up and ran at Cream, so that he could get her out of the way and get the machine going again. However, Pyre - who had broken free - launched himself at Eggman, cutting him off from her. Just then, the adults had finally gained their strength back, so Cream shut the machine down hit the door release for the pods. As the pod doors opened, all the adults woke up and stepped out, whereas the clones fell out. Gwen and Coal were quick to get to their feet, and then Jason. But Thorn, because he had endured more pain than the others and his DNA was unstable, had passed out. suddenly outnumbered, Eggman turned around ran through a doorway marked "emergency escape room."Within seconds, the sound of rocket thrusters could be heard in the distance.

"Could someone untie me please?" Sonia asked.

"Wait, how did you get tied up?" Gwen asked, "The last thing I remember is that we were about to open up the doors." She started to walk towards Sonia but fell on one knee. She was still weak.

"No offence, but I'd rather someone else do it," Sonia told her.

"Why?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Sorry guys, I think I blacked out for a second there," Jason apologised. "Did we do it?"

"Uhh, Where are we?" Coal asked.

"It looks like they can't remember anything that happened while the mind control devices were active," said Pyre.

"What mind control devices?!" Gwen asked.

"I'll fill you in later," Pyre told her.

"What happened to Thorn why is he unconscious on the ground?" Gwen asked, still too weak to run over to him.

"Sorry girl, I'd love to help, but I need to go and find the master emerald and the chaos emeralds," Knuckles said as he ran off.

Pyre turned to look at Cream and gasped. She was holding her upper left arm and blood was running down to her hand.

"Cream what happen to your arm?!" Pyre asked alarmed. "Did one of Eggman's robots do this?"

"No it was him," Cream said pointing at Thorn.

"Thorn?" Pyre mumbled, looking confused, "Why would Thorn do this?"

Sonic walked up to Cream and looked at her injury, "Knuckles can heal this when he get's back."

"Are you sure we can wait for him?" Blaze asked.

"Why not, for once the building isn't about to blow up," Sonic said.

"Sorry, but this building will self-destruct in about a minute," came Eggman's voice.

"Of course," Sonic said, sarcastically..

Sonic picked up Pyre and Cream and started running, Silver picked up Gwen, Rouge picked up Jason, Shadow picked up Thorn, and Tails grabbed Coal while Sonia was fast enough to run out by herself. They met up with Knuckles along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10

Thorn woke up the next day in a cell. He saw a plate of food by the edge of the cell. Still not full strength he pulled himself over to the plate and was about to eat when he said. "You must like seeing me like this, unable to walk."

"I don't like seeing anyone like this." Cream said holding a plate of food.

"You're the one that been bringing me food?" he said then turned to look at her, "Why?"

"Because you needed food," She said in a matter of fact way.

"But aren't you a little afraid?" he questioned.

"Am I supposed to be?" Cream questioned back.

"After all I've done you're not even a little scared," He said.

"Well you must have known that I was going to show up." Cream explained.

"How would I know that? Why would you think that?" Thorn asked.

"You tied the knots loose after knocking me out," she answered.

"Coal was the one who tied the knots not me," he told her.

Cream looked at him with disbelief then she said, "But Jason said that…"

"Jason was wrong I didn't care what happened to them," he yelled at her with anger in his eye. "The concern that he saw was for the plan."

Cream's eye widened, scarred from the yelling and the anger in his face she dropped the plate of food and ran out of the room.

Thorn reached for the bun on the outside of the sell. It was still warm. Jason started to pull off small pieces and eat them. "This is pretty good," he said to him-self.

Meanwhile sonic and shadow were questioning coal, Gwen, and Jason. Coal, being extremely bored because he can't remember most of what happened so he couldn't answer any of the questions, was upside down on the couch.

Cream walked in and said, "Sonic, Shadow, Thorn is awake now."

"Thanks cream," Sonic said. "I think we're done here now, so let's talk to him." Sonic and Shadow got up and left to talk to thorn.

"Hey Coal," cream said.

"Yes what is it?" he asked looking up at her.

"Do you remember the fight between you Thorn and me?" she asked.

"The fight when Thorn cut your arm, knocked you out and tied you up yes, why?" he answered.

"So I was right, it was him who tied me up." She said.

"Yah, why do you ask?" Coal questioned.

Cream turned and ran out of the room and out the door without a word. She ran straight to the cell where Thorn was being kept.

Cream ran into the room then ran up to the bars and said very excitedly. "You lied."

"What?!" Thorn said.

"Cream what are you doing?" Shadow asked but Cream kept on going.

"You said that Coal was the one who tied me up, but he says that you tied me up which means I was right," She said excited.

Sonic and Shadow looked at him with a confused look. "How do you always see the good in people?"

"It's a talent of her," Sonic said.

Thorn let out a sigh then said, "I knew that Eggman could control the others minds and that he could blow up the mind control devices killing them."

"He could blow them up?!" sonic exclaimed.

"Yes that was the real reason that I did everything he said. I didn't real care about my D.N.A. being stabilized," Thorn explained. "I figured out that the machine Eggman was going to us could break the devices preventing mind control and detonation."

"How did you know that?" Shadow asked.

"I snuck in to tails workshop and used the computer to run simulations," Thorn answered.

"As convincing of a story as this is it doesn't match your character," Shadow pointed out.

"You mean the self-sintered one? I'm surprised you guys bought that even though I made it very clear that I hate self-sintered people," Thorn said.

"I didn't," Cream said.

"Well done you are the smartest one here," he told her.

"So now that you know everything can you let me out?" Thorn asked.

"We're going to have to talk about it first," sonic answered.

"Okay makes sense," Thorn replied.

Later that night at the meeting to decide on what to do about Thorn

"He could be lying," Blaze stated.

"Or he could be telling the truth," silver added.

"I wish we could tell which one it is," Amy said.

"I can confirm that someone did access my computer the day before they showed up," Tails told them.

"When Cream proved that he was lying, he sighed, as if it was a relief that someone could see through his disguise," Sonic explained.

"How do you know that he's not just acting again?" Blaze asked.

Meanwhile back at the cage, Thorn was bouncing a ball of the wall. "So do you think they'll let me out?" Thorn asked.

"I'm not sure," Cream answered. "I'm sure some of them believe you."

"Why do you believe me," He asked.

"Because you're a clone of Shadow and Sonic there's no way you're a bad person," Cream answered.

"But wasn't Shadow a bad guy once?" he asked.

"Yah but not for very long," she answered.

"That's terrible logic and yet it makes sense, sort of," Thorn said.

Just then they heard the sound of an explosion outside. Thorn jumped up and looked out the window at the top of the cell, to see what it was.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"It's Eggman he's bombing the place," Thorn told her as more bombs hit. "Cream unlock the door."

"I don't know if I should," she responded.

"Cream the bombs are getting closer, open the door!" He yelled.

Cream looked like she was thinking for a bit then she turned to grab the key.

"Cream get down!" Thorn yelled as a bomb landed next to the cell wall with the window.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what we have so far is that; tail says that someone did us his computer and thorn claims he did it to see how to save the rest but he was still the only one to help Eggman willingly; all the others' mind control devices are broken; Thorn tied up Cream loosely; and…" Blaze was cut off when they heard an explosion.

Sonic ran to the door and saw Eggman bombing the place and his robots were everywhere. "What is it?" Tails asked.

"It's Eggman, he's…" Sonic stopped.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"He's headed for the jail!" sonic shouted as he ran off.

Sonic ran as fast as he could but he was slowed down by robots along the way. Then the bomb went off, blowing up the jail. Sonic stopped and stared at the rubble.

When Blaze finally caught up to Sonic she said, "Wasn't Cream in there."

Sonic looked at her when he remember that she was, Cream had been talking with Thorn. They looked at the rubble, hoping that someone would come out. Then Thorn ran out, fur all black and blood red. "Well at least we know that he was telling the truth," Sonic said.

"How does nearly getting blown up mean that he's telling the truth?" Blaze asked

"That's not how…" Sonic's voice faded off.

Sonic's eyes widened and he started to run towards the jail, but he stopped when he heard when he head, "Dad!" He turned to see what had happened and saw both Sonia and Pyre being carried off by robots.

Sonic looked at the now destroy jail and back at his kids. Pyre was unconscious and Sonia was in a cage. Blaze was already following them but there was no way that she would be able to keep up with them. Sonic ran after them whispering, "Sorry Cream."

(Meanwhile back at the jail cell at the beginning of the attack.)

Thorn dropped from the window and laid flat on the ground with his hands on his head, then the bomb blew up. Thorn slowly removed his hands from over his head and looked around the room.

His eyes widened as he remembered that Cream was there too. He quickly turned around and saw Cream lying on the floor under a collapsed beam. "Cream! Cream wake up, come on," Thorn shouted.

Thorn pushed the beam off her and slid his arms under her knees and back, gently standing. He carried her to a flat slab of concrete and law her down, careful to not knock her head on the rock. Pressing his fingers to her throat, Thorn searched for a pulse. He couldn't find one.

Another explosion made Thorn look up from Cream. He saw Eggman flying around still dropping bombs. When Thorn saw him he grew angrier and angrier till his blue fur started to turn darker into a pitch black, and his red fur turned blood red. Thorn stood up and grabbed his gear off the floor then put it on. Thorn ran at Eggman cutting up any and all robots, dodging bombs along the way.

"Well C-3, you look a lot more like Shadow now," Eggman said.

"My name is Thorn," Thorn told him as he jumped in the air at Eggman, swinging his sword. But he didn't even come close.

"This change in fur wasn't brought on because of one of your D.N.A. attacks is it?" Eggman asked. "Interesting it seems that you have inherited more than just Sonic's speed."

"Shut up!" Thorn yelled. Thorn ran up a building and jumped off it before he got to the top of the build. He landed on Eggman's ship and grabbed the front of Eggman's shirt and put his blade against Eggman neck. "Call off the attack," Thorn demanded.

"Or what you'll kill me," Eggman mocked.

"Yes," a sort of anger flared in his eyes, "yes I will."

"This change really isn't brought on by one of your D.N.A. attacks," Eggman said as he gulped. "But if you kill me then who will stabilize your D.N.A. for you?"

Thorn moved his sword a little closer so that the blade was just touching Eggman's neck. Then he said, "I really don't care."

Suddenly Thorn flew backwards and landed on his back with his sword landing next to his head. "Thorn calm down," Gwen shouted at him.

Thorn tried to stand up but Gwen was holding him down with her telekinesis. But as her strength drained her telekinetic ability got weaker and weaker. Soon Thorn was able to stand despite Gwen's efforts. Gwen fell to her knees and asked, "What are you doing Thorn? Why are you so angry?"

"Because I hate people like him, all he cares about is himself. As for why I'm so angry check out the cell that I was in," Thorn answered then ran off. And when he did Gwen fell over.

Gwen laid there for a while when Jason and Coal finally caught up "Gwen what happened?" Jason asked.

"I used my telekinesis too much," she answered. "Help me get to the cell where Thorn was being held."

"Okay, but why?" Jason asked.

"I don't know yet," she replied.

Jason gave her a weird look then helped her over to the cell. When they got there, they saw Cream lying in the cell unconscious. When Gwen saw Cream she tried to jump to her but was still weak so she just fell. She then got up and walked over to Cream.

"Is she dead?" Coal asked.

Gwen put her hand on Cream's neck and felt for a pulse. When she didn't feel one she put her ear over Cream's heart and herd it beating. "She's alive, just barely," Gwen said. "Coal, can you get Cream over to the master emerald?"

"Yeah, why?" Coal questioned.

"Because Cream is hurt and Knuckles can heal others using the master emerald and you're a clone of Knuckles," Jason explained for her.

"So I might be able to as well," he finished for her. Then he picked up Cream and ran towards Angel Island as fast as he could.

"Should we help him?" Jason asked.

"No, he has the easy job," she answered. "And we have the hard one."

"And what is that?" Jason questioned.

"We have to calm down Thorn," She stated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yah, I can see how calming him down would be the hard job," Jason said. "So how are we going to calm down Thorn?"

"I was kind of hoping you would have an idea," Gwen responded.

"Why would I have an idea on how to do that, it's your plan?" He shot back.

"Calm down, I thought that since your last idea was pretty good you might have another one," Gwen explained.

"What last idea?"

"The on where Coal try's to heel Cream himself," she answered.

"That was your idea," He said as he looking very confused.

"I was just hoping that Knuckles was there to help." She passed for a moment. "Let's gust try talking to him for a bit."

Gwen and Jason ran towards Thorn. Then when Gwen got within shouting range she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Thorn! Thorn! He's not listening."

"Nope," Jason replied.

"Do you think that you could get his attention for me?"

Jason started to fly towards Thorn when a desperate cry reached their ears, "Cream! Cream!" it was Vanilla wondering threw the field looking for Cream. Jason, Gwen, and even thorn tuned to look at her.

Thorn stopped and stood still for a second before he started to run towards her as his fur, turned back to its original colours.

"How did that work?" Gwen said.

"I don't know maybe, maybe concern out wade his anger or maybe seeing Cream's mom gave him some perspective," Jason guest.

"He's headed to the jail with her," Gwen said slightly worried.

"Why does that worry you?" Jason asked vary confused.

"Because if he sees that Cream's not there he might start jumping to conclusions and get angry again," She shouted back at him while running towards the jail.

"Ah," He said as he ran after her.

Thorn reached the jail before him they did but they were close behind.

"Thorn, Cream's okay," Gwen panted.

"Well alive okay might be, ow," Jason was cut off when Gwen stomped on his foot.

"Where is she?" Vanilla asked looking very worried.

"Coal's tacking her to the master emerald and is going to try and heal her like Knuckles does," Gwen answered quickly. "Thorn wait," Gwen said when Thorn was about to run after Coal and Cream. "We need you here. I'll go with Cream's mom to see if she's okay."

"Okay, fine you better make sure that both of them stay alive for the rest of the battle," Thorn said sternly.

Gwen nodded then ran off with Vanilla close behind

(What happened from Coal's point of view)

"I have to hurry to the master emerald, but I have to be care full not to shake her to much or her condition could worsen," Coal thought to himself. "I should have asked about that before running off."

Coal could see an army of robots ahead towards him. He slowed down slightly, then cot a glimpse of Angle Island. Still being careful not to shake Cream to much he ran as fast as he could. When he got close to the army of robots he jumped on top of them and started to run along the heads of the robots, every now and again having to avoid robot hands trying to grab him. He landed on the ground behind the robots. None of the robots turned around.

"Looks like they're under strict orders to go to the town," He thought. "I wish that I could warn the others.

He ran towards Angle Island as he started to get close he realised a problem in their plan, he had no way of getting up to the floating island. Then he got an idea.

"I really hope this works," He said aloud.

He jumped as high as he could and when he reached the highest his jump would reach flames erupted from the bottom of his feet. He flouted in the air, he concentrated then the flame from his feet got stronger and he moved through the air like a rocket.

In a minute he was standing on Angel Island with Cream in his arms. He raised her head, so that her lips were only an inch from his cheek. She was still breathing but weaker than before. He had to hurry he ran as fast as he could to where the master emerald lay.

When he got there he realized another problem with their plan. He had no idea how to us the mast emerald to heal people. He laid Cream on the floor then walked over to the master emerald. Coal put his hand on it and he felt the knowledge rush into his mind. He drew back his hand. He knew what he needed to in order to save Cream. Her wounds closed instantly, although she didn't wake up, her breathing became much easier to see and her pulse was able to be felt in her wrist.

"Good, I probably shouldn't bring her back to the fight," he thought, "Guess I'll have to stand guard here and wait for her to wake up."

It wasn't long before Coal fell asleep. He was awakened by someone yelling "Cream!"

Coal jumped to his feet.

"Don't bother," another voice said while panting.

Coal looked to see who it was it was Vanilla and Gwen. Vanilla had Cream resting on her lap, while Gwen looked out of breath.

"What happened to you?" Coal asked.

"Well first we had to fight our way through an army or robots, and then I had to us my telekinesis to fly us up here." She explained slightly agitated. "How did you get past the robots and get up her?"

"Well for the robots I ran along the tops of their heads and…"

"You what!" Gwen interrupted.

"I ran on their heads."

"That explains why some hade foot prints on their heads, any ways continue."

"You know how I am able to make flame come out of any part of my body right"

"Yes" she answered looking confused.

"Well I use them to propel me forward," He said in a mate of fact way. "Like a rocket."

"That's impressive."

"So shall we wait for Cream to wake up or?" He asked.

"There's not much else we can do," Gwen answered.

(Author's note: so the story is going to be coming to an end soon and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in another story with these characters. It will be a higher rated story and I will try to describe thing more. In other words I will try to make the next one better than this one. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks)


End file.
